Dragon Ball : A Hero's Redemption
by DBZFan99
Summary: Takes place during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku is saved from Piccolo, in which it gave him the edge in the fight. This moment will always stick with Goku. A memory that will come upon explanation when a long lost brother comes to visit. Dodoria Saga
1. Chapter 1: The Tournament

**Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball: GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter One: The Tournament

It was a beautiful afternoon on Earth. Upbringing skies, calm seas, chirping birds, yet to a certain fighter, he could disagree.

Today was not Goku's day. He was laying in a demolished tournament arena in which he seemed worse for wear. His right lung seemed to have a gashing hole within it, much to Goku's dismay. The spiky haired warrior glared dumbfoundedly at the shining light above him.

Above him, was a true monster in its nature. Piccolo, the prince of all demons, was about to win the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, which was sealed after the mortal wound he inflicted upon his obstacle. It would be a matter of seconds before he would rule the Earth, just as his father wanted. His arms extended, Piccolo's hands were concealed in a dangerous blue light. A violent energy ball in the making it would seem. The small audience of Goku's friends shouted in horror as the green monster fired.

The energy blast was absolutely beautiful. It's such a shame how it would symbolize a dark intention, an evil desire in moments of achieving realization. The dark demon mocked, "That's it! Enjoy your death! You have no where else to go!" the area was filled with sadness and horror as the death of the one called Goku raised to view. The explosion was tremendous, an explosion capable of wielding no survivors. When the debris cleared, all that remained was a large crater where the superhuman once was. The fatigued demon cheered in delight as he descended towards the crater. He laughed as he said, "It's such a shame you were obliterated, I would've liked to keep you as a souvenir!" he continued to mock as Bulma, his fiance Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Roshi, Kami and the announcer glared at the murderous man in fright. Chichi was the first one to break the utter silence. "Is he...?". Piccolo raised his arms in joy as he spoke. "I won! Goku is no more! The world is mine to do what I will! A new age will soon dawn upon the Earth! All by my suffering, pain and torment for all mankind!" The group trembled in vulnerability and sadness. "Goku.." Chichi whined. "Goku... I'd never thought I'd be a widow before I was a bride!" Chichi buried her tearful face in her hands as she and all the others assumed the worst.

The worst being that Goku, the loving and cheerful young 21 year old, was brutally vaporized by the demon known as Piccolo.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Krillin, the bald monk best friend of Goku grumbled in gritted aching teeth. The older man in a suit named Roshi, spoke. "Such a shame. Goku deserved much better than this." At that moment, Piccolo ceased his timed celebration as he turned to the remaining Z Warriors. "There's no need to grief over your fallen companion, you'll be joining him shortly!" The timid humans moaned in fear. Krillin and Yamcha scowled before lowering into their fighting stances. "You can all keep Goku company while in the afterlife..." a menacing laugh filled the air as the demon son stepped forward towards the group. With each painful second, the warriors jumped in fright, before an image in the skies made their faces glow with joy. Chichi managed to utter a mere, "Goku," which gained Piccolo's attention. But by the time he had turned around, it was far too late.

"I TOLD YOU I'D WIN!"

The young warrior had rammed Piccolo with everything he had, and then some. This set Piccolo flying, and both flopping onto the ground. Blood of the two seeped into the ground as a small conversation began to commence.

"Was it far enough?" Goku began.

He coughed up some blood.

"Is he outside of the ring?" He smiled. The announcer twisted his head around in confusion. "There's not much left..." he started.

"Can you tell? Have I won?"

"Uh...Er..Well, it appears that Junior is out of bounds! The winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament is Goku!"

With that said, Goku's worried face transformed into a wild grin as his friends hopped up in celebration, before they all charged towards Goku in unison.

Within the skies, all anyone could see was Goku suddenly being healed by a fat man, Piccolo being healed before blasting off, and the world entering a long peace. Little did anyone know that a shadowy figure was steadily watching them. He spoke up to particularly no one.

"Kakarot, you are the hope for us. I saved you, because I know what fine warrior you will become. Kakarot, do not put my efforts to waste... You must defeat Frieza!" The figure then vanished in a blinding blue light.

When nobody seemed to be looking, Goku was looking into the skies, curious as to how he escaped that attack with no practical effort. The young warrior would shrug it off. That was a question for another day...

 **With the world being at peace, Goku was capable of marrying Chichi, a woman he promised to marry at childhood (despite him thinking marriage was a food). The world would be granted fruits of its hard labor and scars. Scars that would soon be dug up... Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball : A Hero's Redemption!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fate

**Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball: GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter Two: Fate

 **It had been two short years since the day Piccolo was utterly defeated by his father's killer. In this time, the Z Warriors met their separate ways. With Yamcha being a professional baseball player, Tien and Chiaotzu training in wastelands, Krillin living with Roshi, Bulma living in West City, and Goku and his new housewife Chichi, and his infant son, Gohan, lived in a mountain area. The tension on Earth seemed to lessen, but that didn't stop Earth's greatest hero from training his butt off.**

"Hey, Chichi. I'm off fishing!" Goku yelped as he charged out the door, clenching onto his red power pole as he did so. "Hurry back, Goku." She said as she smiled. Within her cradled arms was a tiresome Gohan, and she smiled. "Oh is it nap time already?" she smiled before placing the child into his crib. She smiled at the furry brown tail that made it's way around the child's arm, the same arm he used to suck his thumb. Chichi walked outside as she prepared to water her garden.

 **...**

After a score of minutes, the daughter of the Ox King had turned off the water faucet and made her way indoors. What she saw shocked her to no end.

Somebody was staring at the sleeping Gohan.

Chichi growled as she picked up her frying pan and charged towards the stranger, but stopped when he revealed his face. He was a Goku lookalike, with an exception of a bloodstained bandana, tanner skin, violent sharp scars, and the hard expression on his face. He wore some advanced armor, with green armor straps that matched the color of the abdomen area, and the leg guards. He also wore red wristbands and ankle bands and a large green device over his left eye. He smiled, "Hello."

"You're...Not Goku!" She said with sudden shock. "Goku? You mean Kakarot?" Chichi furrowed her brows, "What the hell is a Kakarot?" The man blatantly responded with, "Your husband. Now sit down." Chichi unusually obliged, feeling somewhat safe with this Goku lookalike.

"What I'm about to tell you is to never be repeated, especially towards your husband. The man you call Goku... Is my son." Chichi gasped, "Goku has a father!?" The man chuckled, "That's not even the worst part. Kakarot is a part of a powerful race known as Saiyans, on a distant planet called Vegeta is where he was born, and he was sent here as an infant to rid of the world's inhabitants... " Chichi gripped her frying pan as her expression hardened. The man continued.

"Our race has been wiped out by a tyrant known as Frieza. He had my crew and race obliterated, and he did it himself. Kakarot was on his course to Earth moments before Frieza blew up our world. That was 23 years ago. I had managed to survive this setup he had for me, and instead of plotting towards Frieza..." The memory flashed in his head as if it was yesterday.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bardock settled his eyes open upon realization that he wasn't dead. On top of him was a stack of corpses in similar attire, and had just as bad of wounds. His crew. Bardock watched silently as his pink assailant had made his way to the stars after hearing word from the scouter.**_

 _ **"Damn you, Dodoria... Damn you, Frieza. Fasha, Tora, Sugesh, Borgos, I'm sorry this happened... I will make this right... I promise..." The Saiyan growled before burying his friends one by one. "Frieza.. You murderous, self serving bastard... One day, you will pay.. But now, what to do. I can't just waltz up to the Saiyans or Frieza... They won't believe me, and Frieza's too strong... Ugh... It's happening again!" Bardock sat there momentarily before snapping into reality. "Earth! That's the planet Kakarot was sent to!" With that said, the damaged Saiyan flew off towards his Space pod.**_

 _ **...**_

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

"Frieza made us his puppets for as long as I can remember. I had a... Vision... That Kakarot would eventually defeat Frieza..." He looked over to Gohan and he smiled, "Please... Let him train..He looks just like Kakarot when he was a newborn..." That strange device suddenly beeped and the man furrowed his brows. " I must go! Don't tell Kakarot I was here, don't even tell him about me!" Before the ebony haired woman knew it, her new father-in-law bursted through the window, and moments later, Goku walked in with an extremely large fish tied around his back.

...

After an awkward meal, Goku would suddenly speak up. "Chichi, I have a favor to ask." Chichi furrowed her brows. "What is it?" "I want to train Gohan when he's older..." She was going to intercept, but she remembered what was going on above the stars.. She smiled, "I don't mind." Goku's face lit up like a child's on Christmas. "REALLY!?" Chichi nodded. After small conversation, the two headed off for bed.

As Goku undressed into his boxers, Chichi stared at the window, feeling worried to say the least. She felt sorry for the man she had recently met, and wondered if she'd ever meet him again.

...

Far from Earth, three humanoid figures sat in a cafeteria, appearing to be at the lower classed tables. Their faces were grim as the papers in their hands were the heart pounding news that made them oh so upset. "This would be hard to conquer..." Their leader grunted. "Yeah. It would take us out our near bankrupt... It's too risky..." the bald man spoke. The long haired being spoke, "Prince Vegeta. Something has been on my mind.. And I think I have a solution to our little problem. The day our planet got hit by the meteor, my long lost brother was sent out into space to a planet called Earth. If we're lucky, somewhere far in the universe, there is another Saiyan. Kakarot." the short man nodded. " Great. Looks like we can use another crew member. Go ahead, Raditz."

...

 **With Goku gaining the permission to train Gohan, how will it benefit the Z Fighters in the future? Who are these people going to search for Goku? Who is this Frieza? Find out next time on Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Power

**Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball: GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 3: Hidden Power

 **It had been a year since Chichi met her alien father-in-law, and Gohan was technically old enough to train. Chichi made Goku promise that he wouldn't be too hard on the boy, in which she earned the traditional son grin.**

Goku had taken Gohan to a roomy area in the woods. Gohan had long wild hair reaching his back, it's jet black color being the most unique. He had worn the fighting gi his father had worn all those years ago. "So, Gohan. While we're out training, wanna go camping?" Gohan's eyes lit up, "Do I!?" Goku smiled at his son. "Watch this!" Goku casually walked over to a nearby tree.

"It's my dream for you to get this strong." Goku proceeded with a shout, ramming his fist onto the tree, in which it fell down solemnly. Goku lifted the tree and tossed it high in the air before bounding above it and chopping it to pieces. This earned Gohan's interest. "Wow daddy! You're strong!" Goku slid his finger under the bridge of his nose, "Heh, you heard the stories. Alright.. It's time to teach you how to use your energy!" But just at that moment, a figure emerged from the shadows. A rather large one.

It was a bear.

Gohan squealed in fright as the bear made it's way towards him. "DADDY!" Gohan yelped, earning Goku's calm happy face twist into anger. "Hold on, Gohan!" Goku shouted as he soared to the ground, but he was too late. The bear was pouncing on Gohan. All that can be heard was Gohan's shout.

...

"You sense that?" Kami, the guardian of the Earth had his eyes glued to below onto the large view. His assistant, Mister Popo, nodded. "That's Goku's boy... How did he-" "I don't know, but it's incredibly strong."

...

With blinding speed, Gohan was shrouded in a red aura as his energy exploded. The bear bounded back smoothly, but he wasn't out of danger just yet. The boy shrieked with rage as he was suddenly in the air, and with ultimate precision, managed a kick that dangerously cracked the bear's skull. The nasty cracking noise filled the air with unease as the 1,000 pound bear violently jerked onto the ground.

Goku's eyes widened as he stared awestruck at his son. "G...G-Gohan?" he spoke, which knocked the boy from his trance, causing him to run behind a tree.

"BEAR!"

Goku slowly floated towards Gohan and patted his head as he spoke with a croak. "Don't you remember what you did, Gohan? You beat him..." "What? No way! I'm not strong dad." Goku shook his head. "No, son. You got some hidden power in there... We'll train to let it out. Whaddya say!?" Gohan grinned as he nodded quickly, and Goku stood. "Let's train!"

 **Gohan appears to be able to bite more than we anticipated. Will it come in handy one day? Find out next time on Dragon Ball : A Hero's Redemption!**


	4. Chapter 4: Unsettling Reunion

**Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball: GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 4: Unsettling Reunion

 **Since the day Gohan had discovered his hidden power, Goku had been grinding his limits with intense training. The young boy had become quite the strong being, stronger than Yamcha and even Krillin. It had been 5 years since that fortunate day when Goku defeated Piccolo. Now, a new danger visits the Earth.**

Within Earth's orbit, a bright shining light purged it's way towards the planet at high speed. It gained friction upon reaching the atmosphere, making it appear to be a shooting star, or a meteor. But once crashing down in essentially the middle of nowhere, it would be proven that it was neither. Within the newly formed impact crater, was a metal round advanced pod. The hatch flung downwards, and a man began to crawl his way outside of the pod.

...

"OH CRAP, MY MARIJUANA PATCH! I mean er... My carrot patch...Yeah." a distant farmer called from a few miles away from the sudden crash landing. The once nonchalant chickens suddenly flung in all directions in a chaotic riot, much to the farmer's disliking. Silently he picked up his shotgun that restly aimlessly against his truck before hopping in and drove off in a hurry.

...

In the middle of a campfire in the middle of the woods, a man sat on a pile of wolf corpses, his face evidently unpleased. His eyes were focused onto the skies of the image he just saw. "That isn't good... That was an attack pod... The Power Level I read was 1,200... I don't get it. Kakarot was sent here to conquer Earth, so why would Frieza bother sending someone else here? Unless... It can't be." He tossed the mangled pig leg to the crisp grass before soaring off silently into the skies.

...

"HOLY SHIT IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHO-" The man shouted as the newcomer was floating out of the crater. He was tanned, had long hair that reached his calf muscles, he wore black armor with brown shoulder and leg guards along with a brown abdomen area. He wore black gauntlets and boots with a brown tip that matched the guards. He too wore a strange green device over his left eye.

"Kakarot has failed us... God dammit I knew we should've sent Turles." the man muttered.

"Perhaps I should do something to make him stop." The man cocked his gun as he pointed it to the humanoid with the tail. "HEY YOU!" he shouted.

 _'Genius farmer, genius.'_ He thought to himself as the Saiyan moved closer, pressing onto a button on the strange device. "Power Level of 5. Pitiful."

"Protect me, gun!" With that said, the farmer fired the shotgun, in aims to kill the Alien. Then the unthinkable happened.

He caught the bullet.

"Oh, such a hostile human. Let me take care of that." the super being aimed the bullet back at the old man and flicked it at speeds that nobody could track, knocking the dying man over the truck. The man calmly pressed onto the device once more.

"Ugh. It sickens me. This place is littered with utter weaklings." The man said as he took off. "Kakarot, I will find you!"

...

Somewhere off onto the other side of the world, familiar faces were flying on a floating yellow cloud. Goku smiled as the image of Kame House came into view, and he and his son flipped off onto the island like it was nothing, putting professional gymnastics to shame.

"Hello! Anyone home?"

The green door opened, and there revealed Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin. "Goku!" They shouted on key as they approached their longtime friend. They all then turned to the miniature Goku (well, besides the hair). "Uh, who's the kid?" Bulma asked, earning a smile from Goku. "His name is Gohan. He's my son!" this earned a shocked expression from the crew as they eyed Gohan, then noticing his tail, they flipped.

"Uh Goku, has he ever done anything.. Strange?"

"Strange?"

Roshi appeared.

"Oh, y'know, especially under a full moon?"

Goku tapped his head in confusion.

"We all go to bed pretty early." the three sighed into an awkward silence. Bulma was the first to speak.

"He's so cute!"

...

Deep in a plateau of wastelands stood a green man at the center. He wore a purple gi with a blue belt, orange shoes, and a white cape and turban. This man was known to the world as Junior, or otherwise known as Piccolo.

Piccolo has been training these last five years in hopes to defeat Goku, and now, he was just staring at the horizon with his arms folded.

That's when he sensed it.

He jolted behind him. The power was tremendous, unfamiliar, and yet, similar to his sense. "What is that power?.. Is that..Goku!? No, it's too powerful to be him.." Just then, the man touched down to greet Piccolo.

"Oh, you're not Kakarot. I confused you for someone else."

"I have green skin, pointy ears and a turban. Oh yeah, I must look like so many other people!" he retorted. The man ignored the comment and pressed onto his device.

"You're feisty, and I see why, Power Level of 322. That's almost respectable. Almost. You're still nothing compared to me."

"Oh yeah!?"

 _'This fool must have a death wish.'_

Piccolo suddenly threw his arms at the alien and exploded his ki, causing a beam of pure yellow energy to collapse on the visitor. Piccolo was smiling, but when it was revealed the man was laughing at the attack, he was dead silent.

"Oh man! You call that an attack!? Well, I thank you, I won't have to shave this week!" the man continued to laugh as Piccolo stared hopelessly at the man, then his device bleeped. "Oh, another Power Level." He flew off.

"HEY! What the hell! Weren't you going to kill me!?"

"This Power Level is higher. 330... And a Power Level of 210 is with him... And a 206.. And a 139... That 330 had to be Kakarot! I've found you!"

...

"So Goku, I can tell you've been training him. He's stronger than you were as a kid." Krillin remarked.

"Yeah, and he has even more potential under that, plus the weighted clothing." Goku then looked around.

"Say, where's Yamcha?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." was all Bulma had to say.

Goku was about to question her, but he stopped.

"HOLY BLACK ON A POPO, WHAT IS THAT!?" Goku's gaze turned up to the skies where everyone else looked.

"I sense it too." Krillin added.

 _'I smell death near..'_ Roshi thought just as the man landed...

"So, Kakarot. We finally meet. My, you look just like our father." the man smirked. Goku looked in confusion. "Who are you?" the man ignored the question.

"Kakarot, why haven't carried out your mission?"

"What are you talking about? And who's Kakarot?"

"What the hell! How could you forget your mission and your own name, Kakarot!"

"My name is _Goku_!"

"Kakarot, you are a member of the precious race known as Saiyans. We scour all across the galaxy for habitable planets and exterminate them to sell the planet to it's highest bidder. You are one of us."

Everyone was shocked.

"And as for who I am, I'm Raditz. I'm your brother."

Goku's face twisted into shocking horror as everyone turned to the Earth-raised Saiyan. Bulma stuttered, "This has to be a joke."

"If it is, it's not funny..." Goku retorted.

"Bullshit! If Goku's an alien, what's he doing on Earth!?"

"Simple. When Saiyans are sent on missions, we send people at a certain age depending on the power of the inhabitants. High power level planets are conquered by the adults, and as for weak planets like this one, we send our infants. That's how you ended up here, baby brother. You were sent here to kill every last Earthling... Tell me, did you hit your head when you were young?"

"..Yes.. I was very young, too young to remember."

"Goku." Roshi spoke up, earning his attention.

"There's a story your Grandpa Gohan told me, in which I should tell you... One day, he saw something crash land into the fields. He checks it out and finds a baby in a little round pod. He tried to raise him, but the child was extremely violent natured... One day, there was a terrible accident, and the child bumped his head. He barely lived, and since then, he's been a happy loving boy.."

"That boy was me, wasn't it..?"

"Yes."

"Kakarot, your tail..."

"Uh, excuse me?" Goku said as he examined his backside.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL!?"

"It got cut off a long time ago."

"You FOOL! Do you realize what you've done? A SAIYAN TAIL AND THE FULL MOON IS KEY TO THEIR POTENTIAL!... Kakarot. I have a proposition for you. Join the rest of your kind."

"No! My name is Goku! This is my home, and you're not welcome here!"

"Tell him, Goku!"

Raditz smirked before eyeing the child cowering behind the blue haired woman's leg.

"Kakarot, is that your son? The brat behind the blue haired woman." "No." "Don't lie to me, I can see his tail from here." Raditz started walking towards Gohan. Goku came between them in a defensive stance, "Hold it! Don't take another step towards my son!"

...

In a blur, Raditz vanished. In the blink of an eye Raditz was inches away from Goku, and a scream was heard.

Goku's voice.

Raditz had kneed him directly in the stomach, sending him hurling to the shore. Raditz smirked before calmly lifting Gohan, who at this point was wailing. "You have 24 hours to reconsider your decision. If yes, prove it to me by stacking 100 human corpses on the beach. If not, your son dies. I hope you choose what's best for your son."

"Leave him out of this! You coward!" Krillin shouted, and Raditz retaliated by smacking him through Kame House with his tail. Laughing, Raditz turned to leave, but was intercepted by a powerful fist, sending him painfully into the sand. He turned to his assailant.

His face couldn't help but to seem dumbfounded.

"F...Father!?"

Above him, was a man holding the child. He looked just like Goku. The crowd eyed him, then Raditz and finally Goku. Goku, putting two and two together, stood uneasily, and for the first time, sensed Bardock's power.

"Oh, crap..."

...

 **Who is this man that Raditz seems to recognize? Find out next time on Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption!**

 **...**

 **Power Levels**

Raditz: 1,200

Farmer: 5

Kami: 200

Mister Popo: 1,000

Piccolo: 322

Goku: 330

Gohan: 210

Bardock (Suppressed): ?


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball: GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 5: The Truth

"That's enough, Raditz." The strange man growled under his breath as his feet touched down onto the island. The man slowly walked up to Goku and handed him his son, earning a smile from Goku and a dark scowl from Raditz. "Thank you," Goku began, and Bardock merely shrugged it off before approaching Raditz, who seemed quite pissed off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Raditz hissed.

"Oh, so no 'Oh my God, you're alive' or a 'Hello father'. I disappear along with our planet and all I get is a 'Fuck you' from the son that actually remembers me? How disappointing."

"You're asking for it. I've had enough of you!" Raditz continued to hiss.

"Oh okay. Looks like someone forgot how strong I really was... Allow me to demonstrate!" The man crouched down as he crossed his arms, beginning to growl violently.

An infamous blue aura made shape around the man as his hair stood up, and tiny rocks on the island began to pick up. They suddenly scattered with a sudden wind current increase, causing everyone to literally feel the power surge. These tiny side effects builded up, and before anyone knew it, the ground was shaking slowly but surely. Raditz's scouter was beeping like crazy, and the numbers flying made his eyes bulge in shock.

"No way! 12,000...

16,000...

21,000..Ugh, NO!"

In that instant, Raditz's scouter bulged unnaturally before violently exploding on his face, sending debris to his polished boots.

A vein popped on the fighter's forehead as he gritted his teeth. His growl turned into a deafening shout as his arms thrusts downwards, forcing his aura to expand and explode in the area. All but Goku and Raditz were blown away from such feat, literally. At that moment, he instantly calmed himself and his power steadied.

"Now listen to me very carefully. What did Frieza tell you happened to Planet Vegeta? And our Saiyans?"

Raditz stood frozen for a moment, but he managed to find the momentum to speak. "He uh.. Said our race was wiped out by a meteor."

"That was a lie.. He blew it up himself.."

"What!? How do you know!?"

"I saw him do it..."

...

 _Bardock's pod had seemed to intercept with another pod in the orbit of Planet Vegeta. His senses told him it was Kakarot, but he didn't listen. Upon landing, the man barely managed to leave the pod before being introduced by two soldiers._

 _"Whoa, easy there Bardock..."_

 _"Where is my son?"_

 _"Oh. He was just launched to a planet called Earth. You may have saw him upon landing."_

 _With a growl, Bardock deposited his hand away from him, blasting one soldier away instantly. Then in one jerking moment, he reached up and kicked the other's neck, snapping it like a twig. With the deed done, Bardock had bounded back into his pod and flew off._

 _Not too far from the orbit, Bardock could make out the army of Frieza soldiers that relaxed on the planet's shore. Frieza had suddenly revealed himself from his ship before raising his right hand, a large Super Nova forming in a blink of an eye. With a maniacal laugh, the lizard tyrant departed with the attack, sending it hurling into Vegeta's atmosphere. In a blink of an eye, the climate violently changed to a toxic level, before the planet suddenly gave in and imploded. The sparks imitated and repeated in Bardock's pupils, causing the Saiyan to bury his face onto his bloodstained hands._

 _..._

"Frieza sent Dodoria to kill my crew and I... I luckily survived, and I spent the rest of that day trying to find Kakarot."

"...How can this be... Nappa and Vegeta were right... That bastard.."

"See, Raditz. I intervened because you are on the wrong side. I sense a bright future within Kakarot. You can be a part of that future! We both can..." Bardock held his hand extended so Raditz could shake it.. He shifted his body away from him. "Nobody can defeat Frieza."

"We can... All we need is time..."

The Z crowd absorbed the information in awe. How such terror could exist in the universe. Goku stepped forward with a frown on his face. "Who's Frieza?"

Raditz was the one to answer, "He's the galactic overlord of the universe. He's much stronger than the prince of all Saiyans, who's over 10 times stronger than me..."

"What!? He's that strong!?"

Bardock nodded before walking up to Goku with a grin.

"Hey. My name is Bardock, and I am your father." Goku's head tilted as he continued to listen, but was suddenly cut off with a fist to his cheek.

"What the!"

"I told you 5 years ago, Goku. I will have universal conquest!" The image of Piccolo appeared from the skies.

 **Will Piccolo finally get his revenge on Goku? Find out next time on Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption!**

 **A/N**

 **Oh man. You guys have no idea how grateful I am right now. I've been writing my ass off, and to see it pay off at a much faster pace than my previous fanfic is amazing to me. Sorry I'm making this chapter short but someone is waiting for me. Anyway, I'd like to give a special thanks to these people that have reviewed me, followed and favorited me. The following people are;**

 **nicole. santiago. 39**

 **BradK2**

 **tailsrulez5699**

 **zepat1989**

 **Kahryee**

 **Thank you so much, guys. I really appreciate the support! But also, I thank the 440 people that have taken the time to read this fanfiction. Heck, this one day nearly topped my previous fanfic weeks worth of views. I thank you all! Until next time.**

 **Power Levels**

Goku: 322

Gohan: 210

Raditz: 1,200

Krillin: 206

Roshi: 139

Bardock: 25,000 ( And for any questions regarding Bardock's Power Level, I know in the anime it was 10,000, and it was. This is the zenkai boost he received from Dodoria)


	6. Chapter 6: Prolonging Fight

**Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball: GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 6: Prolonging Fight

"Piccolo, now isn't the best time for this.."

"I don't care about your little family reunion. I couldn't care less about this 'Frieza' person. I've been training for five long years to _**kill**_ you, Goku. And that's just what I'll do!" Piccolo's feet softly touched down onto the small island as he folded his arms. Gohan walked alongside his father and frowned before removing his orange gi top. What he proceeded to do was remove the blue undershirt he wore, and it went down with a strong thud. He then removed his boots and wristbands in a similar fashion before placing his gi top back on.

"That's odd..." Bardock began. "His Power Level increased to 296..." Piccolo smirked as he eyed the child. "Kid, you may be strong, but I'm in a whole other league than you. Step aside and let the grown men play." Goku's feet hovered off the ground as he muttered silently, "Let's move this somewhere else..." Piccolo nodded.

With that said the three Saiyans, Half Saiyan, and green man flew off the island at a steady pace until they reached a deserted wasteland. After touching down, Goku eyed Piccolo with a serious expression before entering his traditional turtle school stance, and Piccolo assumed his Demon stance. "Enjoy your last few moments, Goku. When I'm done, you'll wish you died at that worthless tournament!" Goku did not respond. Piccolo charged with great speed, attempting to jab at the Saiyan, who in response, caught the fist. Piccolo gained his advantage by slipping down and sweeping Goku's legs, then bounding up and getting a hold to an ankle via arm extending. Goku felt himself being tossed into the sky, losing composure of his balance. Piccolo smirked as he raised his hands over his forehead, chanting, "Masenko... HA!" He threw his arms up, revealing a powerful golden energy attack. It's target; Goku. The Saiyan fighter smirked as he suddenly regained balance, rolling in the air before chanting, "Spiral... Ka..Me..Ha..Me.." he then ceases cupping his body as he embraced the blast with his own. "HA!"

Goku's Kamehameha wave had a mysterious spinning effect to it, for he decided to try something new. This seemed effective as the blue energy triumphed over the fiery energy. The energy beams exploded onto the ground at Piccolo's coordinates, whose response was to hop high into the air towards Goku, and they began to clash.

The two fighters would disappear and reappear as they clashed physically with melee attacks, neither gaining the advantage. They were extremely close in strength, much to Piccolo's dismay, although it excited Goku.

"So strong." Gohan added as he eyed the two demonstrators in awe. Bardock and Raditz just watched silently with their arms folded, almost seeming uninterested. "Yawn." Raditz remarked as the two seemingly vanished. Gohan turned to him puzzled. "What!? Why are you reacting like their power isn't overwhelming?" Raditz tch'ed. "Because it's not. I'm stronger than them both combined." This earned Bardock and Gohan performing an eye roll.

Up above, Goku finally gained his advantage by dodging a reverse punch from Piccolo, and reacting with an uppercut to the stomach, causing the Namekian to stumble in mid air. Goku then proceeded with hyper kicks, before raising his arms and hammering Piccolo onto the ground. Goku charged offensively, but was intercepted when Piccolo hopped onto his feet to sidekick Goku's cheek, allowing him to slowly stagger away. Piccolo sprinted towards his opponent, but Goku caught his balance and dodged the punch that shattered a mountain, then he kneed Piccolo in the stomach with swiftness. Goku continued his onslaught by sidestepping in order to elbow Piccolo's cheek, then he spun around to build up momentum, ultimately kicking the demon's stomach, knocking him off his feet and through a nearby mountain. Moments later, Piccolo punched his way out of a pile of rocks as he hungrily glared at Goku as he popped his neck with ease. Goku smirked as his stance eased and he began to remove his weighted clothing. "I think it's time we stop holding back!" Piccolo silently did the same as he charged again.

"Now Kakarot is at 416, while Piccolo is at 408.." Bardock noted.

"DOES NUDITY MAKE YOU STRONGER ON THIS PLANET!?" Raditz began to undress before feeling a hard slap to the cheek. "What?"

"Dumb ass." Bardock grumbled.

 **Things are heating up on the battlefield! Will Goku prevail like he did 5 years ago, or will Piccolo have the last laugh? Find out next time on Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption!**

 **A/N**

 **Once again, I thank you guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following my fanfiction. I cannot stress enough on how much it means to me. Well anyway, one review had a question.**

 **Will Gohan and Piccolo grow a friendship as they did in the original timeline?**

 **I really shouldn't be spoiling things, but to be 100% honest, I doubt it. In the main timeline, Goku had Raditz to deal with, thus ending the rivalry. In this timeline, Bardock was there to calm down Raditz's intentions, therefore being no reason for the rivalry to end. Maybe in the future? I dunno. Short answer; no. Long answer; maybe.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading guys!:)**

 **Power Levels**

Goku: 416 (Unweighted)

Piccolo: 408 (unweighted)

Gohan: 296

Raditz: 1,200

Bardock (Suppressed): 10,000


	7. Chapter 7: Life of Death!

**Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball: GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 7: Life or Death!

Gohan's mouth remained ajar as he observed the two highly skilled fighters dish it out, for he could barely keep up with his father when he was held back in his weighted clothing, which made this sight seem so unnatural to him. He then recalled the day his father brought up Piccolo.

...

 _Another day of training went by for the Son father and son. Goku looked up at the stars as he still recalled that fateful day. He raised his voice to speak sternly._

 _"Gohan." He began. The child absorbed into the fire turned his head towards his lookalike. "Yes daddy?" he asked while furrowing his eyebrows, for he never heard his father speak in such a serious, yet calm tone. Goku's head turned slightly towards his son._

 _"What if I told you, that somewhere out there, there is someone as strong as me, if not stronger?" Gohan's eyes widened in shock as he stood up to look at his father._

 _"No way! You're the strongest guy I know dad! Strongest man on Earth." Goku nodded as he stood up as well, walked up to his son, and rested his hands on his shoulders before crouching down to reach eye level._

 _"His name is Piccolo. A long time ago there was a King Piccolo who tortured the world, and my master Roshi and the crane hermit fought him with other warriors. One day, they succeeded by sealing King Piccolo in a jar. But then decades later, he was unsealed, and he began torturing again. Many martial artists died, including Krillin and Master Roshi, but I defeated him. That day he vomited an egg, which made Piccolo junior. We fought at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament 4 years ago. Today is the day that I beat him... He swore to kill me no matter what.."_

 _Gohan looked dumbfounded as he retorted, "Nobody can kill you, daddy." Goku shoved it off with a smile as they continued to cook their jumbo fish in the campfire._

 _..._

The fact that Goku thought he would one day be fatherless, angered Gohan. Gohan was consumed in emotions as new scenarios of this fight welcomed him. For some reason, he had a bad feeling on the outcome of this fight.

Bardock furrowed his brows at Gohan as the scouter gave a warning. ' _1,005!? This kid is amazing... An Earth raised child with power that would suffice for some Saiyan adults. Kakarot only had a level of 2 when he was born... Maybe hybrids are special.'_ He thought to himself as the fight continued.

Piccolo was sick of it. Goku once again, was prevailing in this fight. He then realized what he could do to win...

"MULTIFORM!" He shouted before multiple images of Piccolo appeared in the sky, leaving Goku more or less shocked. Each Piccolo charged, doing quite the damage to the Saiyan warrior.

"Dad!"Gohan shouted as his father fell towards the ground. Goku was on his feet in an instant, and he cupped his hands as he silently chanted.

"Ka..Me...Ha..Me...HA!" He yelped as he threw multiple waves of energy, decimating all but one of the Piccolo's. Goku panted, and that's when he realized he had no energy left. "Hahaha. You fool! Now it's done!" Piccolo was tossing Goku around like a ragdoll, much to Gohan's dismay. A flame aura surrounded the child as he began to grit his teeth, then he was concealed in a full-fledged scream.

" **YOU STOP HURTING MY DADDY!** "

Bardock and Raditz's bored expressions suddenly twisted into shocked faces as they eyed the boy next to them. Bardock's scouter began beeping like crazy and Bardock's eyes dilated.

"What the hell! The brat's power just shot up to 1,602!" Bardock uttered, and his oldest son snapped his head towards the distraught man. "1,602! There's no way that HYBRID could have a power of 1,602! Most average Saiyan children twice his age would be at that!" They thought the scouter was malfunctioning, but in a nano-second, Gohan proved them wrong.

The pint sized warrior charged up like a shooting star. Everything but time ceased as Gohan made his way towards his unfortunate target. Piccolo didn't even see him move. But the next thing that happened was crucial for the timed warrior. Gohan pierced right through his abdomen with a headbutt.

Purple blood spouted out of the Namekian like a volcano before quickly dropping to the ground... Where he ultimately vanished. "What!?" Everyone shouted, which entered a shocking awkward silence. It broke with the following words.

"DIE! MAKANKOSAPPO!"

Piccolo had shouted from afar as the fingertips that orbited his forehead suddenly changed course towards their target. A lightning-like beam sprouted out like an uncontrollable weed. The best thing about this golden and lavender attack is of the beautiful spiral that supported the powerful beam.

"I'm coming, brother!"

"NO! Its power is at 1,440!"... Bardock's head suddenly felt heavy, before it started spinning, and his hearing nullified while his vision started to fuzz before blackening.

...

 **A reversed Earth. That's the words Bardock would use to describe the planet he was on. The grass was blue, and the skies were green unusually. Bardock's muscles tightened as the adjusting feeling of pain stepped in. He had battle cuts and gashes everywhere. His armor was damaged, barely intact in fact. His posture altered, before suddenly a fist knocked him into the dirt. Below him he saw his nephew... Gohan, in Saiyan armor. He was laying motionless in a pool of blood. His hand seemed to be reaching out to something, and Bardock's eyes shifted upwards. It was indeed Kakarot, who too, was flat on the ground, laying motionless in a pool of blood.**

 **"No.."**

 **Bardock's heart started to race. This was his crew's demise all over again, but this time, his own flesh and blood.**

 **"No!"**

 **Bardock reached out to them, but the corpses stood up before speaking in unison in a zombified tone. "Why, Bardock?... Why did you let this happen to us?" Bardock took a step backwards, but it would seem he ran into something. He turned around to see 4 half-decomposed bodies. The leader stood forth, "Why won't you avenge us?"**

 **"T-Tora..."**

 **"You're pathetic, Bardock!" The Saiyan heard an all too familiar voice say from behind him. He spun around face to face with a short man. He had pure white skin, with purple crest-like patches on his forehead, abdomen, wrists and ankles. His purple lips quivered in a small menacing laugh as he lifted his tail and wagged it in Bardock's face. "Die, Monkey!"**

 **Darkness...**

 **...**

By the time Bardock got his head together, Gohan and Raditz were hovering over the dying Goku. Bardock shook his head in disbelief, "Kakarot!" he reached his hand out as he ran towards the group. Just then a large flying vehicle touched down, and out came a screaming Krillin and Bulma. "Goku!" Bardock's face twisted in disgust as his son looked at him with a dead smile on his face. "This isn't the end, father.." Goku weakly whispered, and Bardock turned away from the man with a hole in his chest. _'How could I let this happen.. Kakarot was supposed to beat Frieza!'_ "Don't worry Goku! We'll get the Dragon Balls and bring you back to life!" The bald midget optimistically conversed with his longtime friend. Bardock twisted around quickly to grip the man's gi.

"Dragon what!? Bring back to life!?" Krillin nodded. "Explain!"

"When all 7 dragon balls are gathered, Shenron is summoned, and its summoner gets a wish, including reviving people." Bardock dropped Krillin before turning to Raditz angrily. "Train the boy!" then he turned to Piccolo, vanished, appeared behind him and chopped softly at his neck, knocking the unexpecting green man unconscious. Gohan angrily glared at him before raising his fists at the Namek. "Don't kill him!" Krillin shouted. "We need him alive for them to work." Krillin glared down at Piccolo, then to Bardock's disgusted scowl. _'This guy is scary as hell...'_ Krillin noted to himself before Bardock took off to the skies. Raditz then walked up to Gohan, "Come on, brat. We've got work to do."

...

"I don't understand. Why did Raditz's scouter go to static?" a bald man sitting on torched corpses spoke. "Probably got destroyed.. But did you hear? Bardock is alive..."

"That lunatic that kept goin' on elite missions? Tch, I can only wonder."

"His Power level was huge according to Raditz, enough for him to side with him and turn on us..." the short man remarked with a scowl. "Let's give them a chance to join us. If not, they die."

"To Earth?"

"To Earth."

 **Who are these two that were former partners with Raditz? How will Bardock's vision affect the future? Find out next time on Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption!**

 **...**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, got a bad case of writer's block. Not to mention I was fairly busy the past few days. Please bare with me here. I also wanna thank everyone for the support, feedback and such. Once again I apologize for not updating sooner. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Uneasy Circumstances

**Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball: GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 8: Uneasy Circumstances

"So uh... How do we.. Train?" Gohan trembled as he eyed his scowling uncle who had his arms crossed. "We don't. Just survive."

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise, " Survive!?"

"Yeah. When the Saiyans show up they can blow up entire cities with a blink of an eye. You may have to hide in the wilderness just to be safer."

Gohan shook his head frantically. "With lions and tigers? But they'll eat me!"

"SHUT UP! You are a Saiyan child. If we still had our planet, we Saiyans would chew you up and spit you out! Get your shit together and survive!" With that said, Raditz levitated before flying off, leaving a distraught Gohan hollering out his name.

...

" **Welcome to the Other World! Please stay in line and wait for judgment! If you are caught cutting in line, you will be sent straight to hell!** " A short blue man with horns spoke in a suit as he yelled with a microphone. Goku looked around, he was amazed on what he saw. Multiple people with halos, just waiting in line, waiting to hear their judgment for eternity. What previously happened just flashed in Goku's head, then he realized.

' _I'm dead...'_

Sweat began to drench Goku's face upon panicking. Chichi was not going to like this one bit. What was she going to do with Gohan? What about Piccolo? This made Goku hop in place frantically.

"Relax, Goku." And old, but wise voice had spoken from behind, making the Saiyan turn around.

"Kami! What are you doing here?"

"Since you saved the world, you can keep your body. I'm going to request for you to train with King Kai."

"Who's that?"

"The overseer of the north galaxy. King Kai can help you prepare for the Saiyans that are going to your planet."

"What!? More of them!?"

"Indeed, and they're much stronger than Raditz. The Earthlings will need your help, regardless of your father's strength.." And so they waited.

...

Piccolo groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He struggled to get on his feet, and surely he wiped his neck, and the purple blood trailing from his lip.

"He's so much stronger than Goku or Raditz... I'm gonna have to train harder..." Piccolo glared before formulating a new weighted cape and turban before he began to glow. He crossed his arms violently, suddenly there were two glowing figures. When they both stopped glowing, there were two Piccolos entering their stances. They began exchanging extremely powerful blows, causing shockwaves to emit on the island. The ground cracked like a cobweb as the Namekians accelerated into extreme melee combat. Eventually the original Piccolo smashed the clone into the ground, causing the clone to vanish into undense energy. He wondered, ' _What if Bardock never showed up...'_

...

"You gotta tell Chichi, Krillin." Roshi and Bulma exclaimed. Krillin's eyes narrowed as he stood his ground, "Why do I have to do it? I like living, y'know."

"You're Goku's best friend! Chichi likes you!" Bulma encouraged the monk, whose response was a face similar to a dead man walking. "Fine... But if she kills me, I'm blaming you both." Krillin sighed.

...

"But father, you know how I feel about Cooler meddling with my side of the universe!"

"Frieza, it's just one plan-"

"I don't care! I lost something valuable when I threw out the Saiyans! I need stronger men."

"Alright son, you can have it."

A smirk came across the short alien's face when he turned off the space Skype. "Thank you, father." His internal celebrating was shortened by the knock on the door. "Who is it?" Frieza asked as he positioned himself in his hover chair. "Cui, sir." Frieza narrowed his brows, "Go ahead." The door hatched swung open in a rush, and down came in a catfish looking alien in armor. His face was implanted with a smirk. "Ah, Lord Frieza. I just happened to be fixed on the transmission the Saiyans converse on the scouter. "And I discovered something quite intriguing.." Cui remarked with a chuckle.

"Oh?" Frieza propped around, actually facing Cui now. " His brows raised as he continued, "A rebellion, I assume?"

Cui then began to break into a laughter. "Even better, sire. It seems as if a civil war between them will break down. You see, that Saiyan, Bardock, is alive." Frieza's neutral tone shifted into a slightly angry expression. "Oh, is that so? I could've sworn that he fled onto the planet when it exploded.. Is Dodoria back from planet Rasthar?" Cui pressed a button on his scouter. "Yes sir. He just touched down. He should be in your headquarters shortly."

"Excellent."

...

Dodoria approached the building, walking slowly towards the door. Before he could enter, though, Cui stepped out from the shadows. "Hey Dodoria."

"What do you want?"

"Frieza requests for you to go to the training room."

"The training room? Is Frieza deciding to start training?"

"Something like that..." When Dodoria walked into the advanced building, Cui just entertained himself with laughter.

...

Dodoria stepped in the dark training room with a confused expression on his face before switching on the lights, revealing a mysterious figure cradled in the mid section of the room. "Zarbon, why are you alone in the dark? Where's Frieza?"

" _Frieza_ has ordered for your demise, Dodoria."

"Hah, you're joking.." Dodoria smiled, but the grim expression violating the teal alien's face said otherwise.

"Oh God, you're serious."

"Of course I am, fatso. You're the reason Bardock survived. He was the second best in the Saiyan task force, and now it seems he's stronger than ever, as strong as us, actually."

"Please Zarbon, you can't do this."

"It's not his decision..." Frieza emerged from the dark corner of the room.

"Lord Frieza, please! Let me live!"

"Fine, Dodoria. You get one last chance. That is it. You go to Earth and dispose of both Bardock and Vegeta. If either of them survive, the only thing to justify such ignorance will be your death. Understood?" Dodoria's weak wobbly knees somehow miraculously lowered to a bow. "Understood, sire..." He quickly submerged from the room.

 _What peril is in store for the Earth? What will become of our heroes when both the Saiyans and Dodoria stepped on Earth? Find out soon, on Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption!_


	9. Chapter 9: Goku's Trip

**Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball: GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

 _Chapter 9: Goku's Trip_

"Here we are. Snakeway. Say, you look tough, you think you can make it to the end?" the blue, horned tourist asked the man behind him. Goku peeped over to the snake model and sweatdropped. "I was pretty strong alive, but I don't know since I'm dead. How long is this thing?"

"Approximately 1 million miles."

"A MILLION MILES!?" Goku shouted in a frantic manner, causing the tourist to smile and nod. "Has anyone ever reached the whole way?"

"Yes. King Yemma."

 _'The big red guy...'_

"And so, all I gotta do is follow the trail of the snake until I reach the end?" Goku asked, pointing to the snake. "Yes, but do not fall into the clouds. Hell is beneath those clouds, and there's no return once you reach hell. And judging your personality, I'd say you don't belong in hell. Good luck, mister Goku."

"Thank you, say, do you know Fortuneteller Baba?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. You have a request?"

"Yes. Can you have her tell Master Roshi to not wish me back yet? In a year, two more Saiyans will show up, I want to be revived then."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks! This'll be a breeze!" Goku shouted in joy before his feet shot into the sky like a rocket, and he sped on the road of the snake in a blazing aura.

...

Dodoria walked towards his pod with his head down in shame. The fat space warrior was in deep thought...

...

 _"Why!... Why are.. You doing.. This?" The Saiyan victim named Tora spoke as Dodoria tightly held the man by his broken armor. Dodoria only smirked._

 _"Why, you say? You shouldn't have forgotten that you are_ _ **weak**_ _..."_

 _"But.. We serve Frieza!"_

 _"Ah, yes. Frieza is highly impressed of your service record..." Dodoria's crew behind him began to chuckle amongst themselves._

 _"Yes,_ _ **too**_ _impressed.. It seems he wants you dead.."_

 _"What..!?"_

 _The purple man, in similar genes to the soldier named Appule, spoke. "You should consider this as a promotion!" Everyone but Dodoria laughed, who just smiled._

 _"Then no one's safe.. Not even_ _ **you**_ _!"_

 _Dodoria smiled before raising Tora further into the sky, let go of him just to deliver a neck breaking hook with his other hand, chipping the Saiyan's armor as he flew with the rest of the corpses.._

...

 _'He was right..'_ Dodoria began to regret even working for Frieza... But then.

 _'What am I saying? He was just a monkey.'_ Dodoria slipped into his pod and plotted the course for Earth. A mechanical voice boomed inside the machine. "Destination: Planet Earth.

Estimated Time of Arrival: 6 months.

Activating the sleeping gas."

The pod glowed before soaring off the planet in an instant.

...

Back on Earth, a baseball game progressed. The lights lit up the night skies as a man stepped up to the plate. He had long hair and scars on his face. When the ball came towards him, he effortlessly slammed it out of the park. Moments later, a fight broke out between the two teams. Yamcha had to smack around a couple of people, and he seemed to enjoy it.

Until he saw a short monk in that all too familiar fighting gi.

"Krillin! What are you doing here?"

"Come, we gotta talk."

...

"WHAT! Goku can't be dead!"

"Yeah, and Baba came by to say there's two Saiyans even **stronger** than his brother will show up.."

"D-Damn.."

"Yeah, and remember Yajirobe? He wants me, you, Tien and Chiaotzu to train with Kami."

" **Kami**!?"

Krillin nodded his head.

Yamcha smiled, "Those Saiyans don't stand a chance in hell.. Still, I can't believe Goku's an alien... Which reminds me, how did Chichi take it?"

"Yeah, about that..."

...

 _Earlier that day, Krillin stepped up to the Son residence with a navy blue suit on as he looked at the door frantically._

 _"I'm sorry ma'am, but Goku is-... No, too dark... I know! Say it with a smile! Goku's dead, but he will be revived in a year! And Gohan is training with his brother from space!"_

 _The door suddenly opened._

 _Raditz walked out solemnly._

 _"What the hell are you doing here, midget?"_

 _"I was uh.. About to tell Chichi about Goku."_

 _"You're a little late for that." Raditz pointed to the doorway, and within the Ox King's arms was a fainted Chichi. His face littered with sorrow._

...

"Dark.." was what Yamcha had to say. "Such an unfortunate turn of events."

"It sure is." a voice said from the shadows, which revealed to be an angry Bulma. "Oh, hey Bulma.." Yamcha uneasily choked. "I'm not talking to you." Yamcha gulped, "But.. You just did." Bulma's retort to that statement was a painful smack delivered to Yamcha's face. "OW! That wasn't even me! It was Krillin!"

"You deserved it." she darkly hissed.

...

Goku had far been fatigued, and was now jogging his way towards his destination. He's done this for hours, but in a matter of seconds, an orange pickup truck came into view of the Saiyan's eyes. He sprinted up to it. "Hey! Can I hitch a ride on your truck?" the man spoke.

"Sure, I can take you to about halfway." Goku gratefully hopped on top of the truck. "Not the cleanest or most comfortable, but it's worth it!" he laid down before slamming his eyes shut.

...

Gohan, being a little experienced with survival before, had actually been doing a great job with survival. He somehow crafted his own sword, and made camp not too far from a lake, where he could go fishing if he didn't feel like having dinosaur tail. He even got the chance to train some, whether it was push ups, sit ups, shadow boxing, running or swimming, he was getting results. For him, it wouldn't seem long until six months would pass, and he would train with Raditz. One thing he didn't get, though, was how he woke up one morning with a missing tail...

...

Back in OtherWorld, Goku was sleeping calmly. The driver began to stir, feeling tired himself... There was a sudden bump, and the truck ejected a figure that fell down the clouds, disturbing his sleep and making him erupt into a shout.

 **Goku has fallen off of Snakeway! The rest of the Z Fighters are going to train with Kami, and Gohan has been surviving and training! What will happen, though, when Dodoria arrives in six months? Find out soon, on Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption!**

 **A/N: Sorry again guys! Writer's Block has just been killing me lately. I've been busy, and I promise I will start updating more often. I thank all of you still for the support! Until next time! Oh, and here.**

 **Power Levels**

 **Goku: 330**

 **Piccolo: 322**

 **Raditz: 1,200**

 **(Not training yet)Gohan: 210**

 **Krillin: 206**

 **Yamcha: 170**

 **Dodoria: ?**

 **Zarbon: ?**

 **Frieza: ?!**

 **King Yemma: 2,000**

 **Bardock: 25,000**


	10. Chapter 10:Unexpected Alliances & Gifts

**Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball: GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 10: Unexpected Alliances and Gifts

 **Last time on Dragon Ball: A Hero's Redemption, The Z Warriors began gathering up to prepare and train with Kami. Meanwhile down on Earth, Gohan had begun his own survival training. Not only are two Saiyans are on the way, but so is the almighty powerful Dodoria, who will seemingly arrive twice as fast as the Saiyans! And to top it all off, Goku has fell off Snakeway and into hell, the point of no return! Is there any hope for our heroes? Find out, now!**

All you could hear in this mountain area were grunts and punches. Loud deafening punches. Deep alone in the wild, a very muscular shirtless man stood, and next to him was a short clown-like person. The man assumed his fighting stance, eyeing his target with three fierce eyes. The man had scars, and that represents the cruelty of life. He was trained by the evil crane hermit and his brother, the infamous Mercenary Tao. He was on a path of destruction, and it wasn't until Master Roshi guided him at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, allowing him to see the error in his ways. At the 23rd annual, he proved to outclass his teachers, but left with a burning scar. A scar on his chest that he'll never forget, the ones who caused him this hurt. Despite the drive and motivation, he was always outshined by a particular fighter. A fighter he once technically beat, but now didn't stand a chance. He wished he could someday be stronger than the man known as Goku.

This man's name, is Tien Shinhan.

Tien had visualized his targets of the men he hated the most. King Piccolo. Three mountains, one human. Tien closed his eyes before crossing his arms, and he began to roar. His body glowed with violent waves of golden ki, and electricity made it's way around his muscles. Suddenly, in a blur, two more figures appeared. They too, were Tien Shinhan. He had been working on his Multiform technique. His eyes opened with lightning speed, "TRI BEAM!" he threw his arms forward, and each of the Tiens released a magnificent golden beam attack, obliterating the mountain targets hands down. He panted as sweat made his figure glow, and Chiaotzu clapped. "Good job, Tien." Tien nodded before he suddenly grew still.

"What are you doing here, Krillin and Yamcha?" he turned to the observing duo with a smile. "We uh, have something to tell you..." Krillin uneasily spat.

...

Deep high into the skies of the Earth, a man watched from above, scowling. He resembled Piccolo's features, but he was much older. He feared not only of the Earth he watched below, but the skies above as well. He could feel the powers of the Saiyans approaching their solar system with each passing day. The genie like man next to him spoke.

"Is there any hope, Kami?" The green wise man's face grimaced in peril. "I don't know, Mister Popo. Hopefully Goku is getting valuable training accomplished in the other world. Because even with the others training with me, I doubt they'll win.." Mister Popo and Kami nodded in unison. His head then propped up. "They're here." and sure enough, four glowing dots appeared like shooting darts in the sky. They approached to reveal Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Krillin. Shortly afterwards a small plane came into view, and upon landing appeared Yajirobe. All but Yajirobe got in a horizontal line and bowed. "Welcome." Kami began, folding one arm behind his back, while the other held onto his wooden cane. "So as you all know, I am Kami, and we had a light introduction at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. I requested for your presence because in one year, the Saiyans will arrive. I'm not sure if the one called Bardock will help us, so I'm training you five to become our Earth's greatest protectors once again. By the time this is over, you all would have surpassed me and maybe even Mister Popo. I am pleased to see what your results would be. Now, can each of you step up to me so I can assist your training."

The young warriors looked at each other, but surely, Tien Shinhan stepped up.

"If you're the man who made Goku outshine me, I will do anything you ask.." Kami smiled, he detected a brave heart within Tien. Once they were eye level, Kami gently placed his hand on top of Tien's head. Within moments, Tien was shining in a bright light for many seconds. When it died down, Tien looked pretty much the same, with an exception of the blue undershirt that resembled the one Goku wears. "Wow.. This is even heavier than the stuff Goku had us carry in the tournament..."

"Yes, my special Weighted Training clothes. It's essentially one of the things that allowed Goku to surpass you." Sure enough, all the newcomers had received their weighted shirt from Kami as well, and Kami smiled. "I watched each and every one of you become a hero. I know you can band together and defeat these space gladiators. I will be inside my chambers if you need me." Kami smirked before walking inside the purely white building. Mister Popo took the time to take over.

"Take off those shirts, we're going on a field trip."

...

Goku couldn't believe it, he was falling out of the sky, below into the dark grounds known as Hell. He couldn't believe it. He officially let his friends down. He let the Earth down. He sighed as his expression hardened.

 _'No, I must somehow get to the top of the clouds.'_

With that said, Goku hopped right on up, traveling hundreds of feet into the air within an instant, and the yellow nimbus like clouds came into view, but to no avail because Goku was once again freefalling before his nose even had a chance to go through a single cloud.

"Agh..Darn, my butt hurts... Oh, I know! Ka me ha me HAA!" Goku quickly bounced himself in the air with his blast, bringing him up close and personal to the clouds, but this time, the clouds hit him like a rock, knocking the unguarded Saiyan back onto the demented ground of hell. Suddenly, he heard the shifting in the air. The sound was all too familiar.

Footsteps.

"Hey... Is that.. Bardock? Bardock! We finally found you!" Goku turned around instantly to eye the speaker of the voice. What he saw caught him off guard. They too, were dead people, with bright shining halos on their heads. One was a tall man wearing armor similar to Saiyans, and the other was a female wearing armor as well. The male had straight spiky hair with a ponytail in the back, long cheekbones, and an increasing smirk implanted onto his face. The female had a similar expression, but she had short hair with an advanced female under suit. She also was kind of short. "No, Tora.. But I recognize that hair from anywhere. You must be Bardock's son, Kakarot!"

"You.." Goku began, his shocked expression turning into a little more on edge. "How do you know that name?"

"Simple. We were a part of Bardock's crew before we were slaughtered." Goku eased slightly, "I remember him mentioning his crew to Raditz.. I'm sorry that happened to you. "

The female shrugged it off, "Would you like to come eat with us?"

"Sure, but who are you?"

"I'm Fasha, and this is Tora. Welcome to Hell."

"I certainly don't wanna be in here for long."

"But there's no way out..." Fasha retorted, but a new voice boomed into the area.

"Oh there is! You just gotta beat me in a race!"

"Dammit Goz. We're not supposed to tell people!"

"Uh, okay... I'll race you" Fasha smirked as Goz began to run, but Fasha was suddenly in front of him, tossing him into the air with ease.

 _'So fast...'_ Goku thought.

Mez looked in the sadistic tone of Fasha's eyes, and pointed at a stairway hidden from everyone in fear. "T-T-There..." Fasha smirked and ran towards the exit. "You coming Tora?"

"Nah. I prefer not to have King Yemma on my back. Plus, what's the point if Frieza kills us again?"

Fasha ignored his warnings and kept running, so did Goku, except he grabbed two mysterious fruits before exiting.

...

Piccolo glared at the landscape with a wrinkled face of anger. The landscape was littered with craters and purple blood. This is the environment's response to Piccolo's training regimen. The green man spat onto the ground before sitting indian style. He seemed perfectly calm, but his mind was trailing with thoughts.

 _'I hate you, Goku. First it's you who surpasses me, then your infant son outclasses us both. Such power he showed, and he's going to train with Goku's brother... I don't like this at all. I'm going to have to step it up.."_ When these severe thoughts relieved themselves from Piccolo's corrupted mind, he began to concentrate his energy. The wind around him suddenly picked up, and the sky began to darken before the wind blew even wilder. As much as his cape became jagged in the wind, the being himself remained unfazed and still. From afar, multiple dark tornados formed, while at the same time, Piccolo's body began to glow in immense energy. This energy tugged the Namekian into the air slowly, allowing him to levitate aimlessly as he continued to concentrate his electric like energy.

 **ZAP!**

One lightning bolt came forth and slammed into the ground nearby, creating a small dent in the ground.

 **BOOM!**

The sonic thunder filled the air, powerful enough to smack someone for miles. Moments later, another bolt jolted its way onto the ground. Despite the poor weather, Piccolo still appeared to be unfazed by all super strong plagues. The ground from under him cracked slowly like a super spider web, and each path seemed like there was no end to it. After hours of this terrible display of power, Piccolo finally exhaled, and in an instant, his aura faded, and the plagues vanished all at once, as if time was turned back to just before he started meditating. The Demon Prince sighed as sweat slipped down his forehead as if it was trying to have a race. He growled. "I'm not.. Strong enough!" He angrily slapped his arm outwards before a gigantic flame of energy soared across the area, all emanating from him. "Damn you, Saiyans.." He returned his gaze behind him. There he saw a smirking Raditz. Piccolo paused before regaining his composure. "You.. Stop" he began, and much to his dismay, Raditz continued chuckling with his arms folded. "Stop.. Laughing at.. Me..." Piccolo's fear had shifted into confusion, and then slowly, the confusion would vanish and the anger would begin to rise. Piccolo hated to feel week. Suddenly, Piccolo shouted, "THAT'S IT! I WILL KILL YOU!" Piccolo charged with his fist cocked backwards, but just when he was about to smash Raditz's face...

 **SWOOSH**

He was gone.

Piccolo gritted his teeth, growing furthermore irritated when his target submerged from his sights. Piccolo began to feel around the area, but he felt something.. Strange..

 _'Is that Goku?_

 _He and Raditz are behind me.._

 _This third scent.. So familiar... Is that ME!?'._ He thought.

Piccolo snapped around and turned to see the plateau he was on had vanished, but onto a wild grassland. He saw the Earth's Saiyan raised hero holding his own by gripping his weakened brother into a full-nelson, and just ahead of them was.. Himself? Yes, it was indeed Piccolo, who was charging an all too familiar attack. His body was glowing in a shining holy aura as lethal electric energy was being concentrated by his fingertips. A vein popped on his forehead as sweat began to drift, and then he finally shouted, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! URGH!" The beam propped out of his fingers and headed straight towards Goku and Raditz. Our Piccolo had seconds to dodge, for then what he witnessed shocked him.

The attack pierced through the _both_ of them.

 _"What the.. What the hell is this!?"_ He opened his mouth to say the words, but none were spoken. Only thoughts were exchanged, and it seems only Piccolo could hear them.

" _This wasn't supposed to happen! Raditz is alive!"_ Piccolo shook his head frantically, and once again turned around to see he was in another location.

A landscape not too far from where he was.

In front of him, he saw three fighters being parallel to two others. One was a green man, one was a short Earthling laying on the ground, and the last was a child scared for his life. The peach evening skies approached the island as the three prepared to fight once more..

 _"That's me... Krillin.. And Goku's brat... What's he doing with my uniform style?"_ Piccolo gasped as he sensed their powers. Each were about three times his own power, give or take. They were incredibly strong. He then looked across from them to see two smirking figures.

One was extremely tall and bulky, and nearly nude except for the black spandex trousers he wore. He had navy blue gauntlets and boots with yellow tips, and a thin goatee and a bald head. His cheekbones were the most notable thing about him asides from the tremendous power he sensed.

The man next to him was even stronger, four times stronger it would seem, but Piccolo could tell he wasn't at his maximum just yet. This man was much shorter, but slightly taller than Krillin. He had black spiky hair and a widow's peak. He wore a blue spandex undersuit, and over it was He very stylish white and golden armor. He wore white gloves and boots. Piccolo took the time to look along the battle field.

2 corpses.. And a hat that belongs to Chiaotzu, therefore he knew counted three corpses.

One corpse laying gently in a crater was covered with blood and burns, and from what he can tell by the hair, that it was one of Goku's friends, Yamcha.

Across the field he saw a muscular man lying on the ground with one arm extended, while the other was amputated. The familiar pants is what caught his attention.

 _"Tien.."_

The tall Saiyan was done waiting, and he charged. The other Piccolo was about to intervene, but was intercepted by Nappa suddenly sent flying into the opposite direction, landing painfully within a mountain. Piccolo turned to see an angry Gohan propping back to his feet after kicking Nappa. The Saiyan emerged seconds later covered in blood. One thing was certain.

He's pissed...

"You..." He began, gritting his teeth with fierce intensity.

"Now you're through..."

The Saiyan withdrew his hand back before a violent energy ball formed in his hand. He screamed in an effort to blast Gohan from existence, but what was seen, was the other Piccolo intercepting the blast, shielding Gohan, and earning a gasp from the other Piccolo.

 _"Why did he.. Save him!? What the hell's going on?"_ he shouted in frustration.

...

Now he was in another mountain area, this one having no grass. From afar, he saw the Short Saiyan flying hard into the mountain below him. Above, he saw a glowing red figure descending down to the ground. When he landed, asides from the strained bulky muscles, Piccolo could tell exactly who he was.

 _"That's GOKU!"_ The mountain under him exploded and the last thing he heard was a roar from the Saiyan prince.

...

Piccolo's eyes propped open as he took into realization of his new location... He was back where he was before his vision began. Piccolo placed his palm onto his forehead. He had a splitting headache, but that isn't what concerned him. _'What was that... Where was that?... So many questions..'_ The Namekian peered over his shoulder, expecting another vision, but he received nothing.

...

Far away, on a deserted island full of wild trees, peaceful animals, and chirping birds, there was a wooden cabin that was seemingly built randomly. Inside, a rogue Saiyan sat in a wooden chair, staring outside the window, but not focusing on the outside. He couldn't really tell what distracted and disturbed him, but Bardock could strangely _feel_ a disturbance. It came from where the green man retreated to when he was beaten, and Bardock scowled. "It's like... He opened up a link directly to me.. At that same moment, his power reading disappeared from the scouter. What the hell... Wait a second... Did I pass the ability to him... Like the Kannasain did me..!" Bardock's surprised expression gave away what was coming next. He leaned backwards and fell out of his chair.

"Dammit.." He cursed under his breath. Bardock's eyebrow remained arched as he stood. "If so, I wonder what he saw.."

...

Goku and Fasha were nearly at the top of the stairs, and that was when they encountered a large door that was above their heads, literally. Fasha peered the door and took notice to a large big man running towards an exit with a sign that said "Bathroom". Fasha turned to a questioning Goku, shushing him. "Come on, the big man is in the bathroom. Where are we going?"

"Down Snakeway to see King Kai."Goku said cheerfully, handing her a fruit. Fasha gulped it down in one bite, letting out a refreshing "Ah!" in satisfaction. "You lead the way, Kakarot." Goku nodded, and the two were gone in seconds. King Yemma appeared back to his workplace a few moments later and examined his mahogany desk, and he scowled, "Who's been in my desk!"

...

The two finally appeared back to the entrance of Snakeway moments after fleeing from King Yemma's desk. "Aw man, we gotta start over..." Goku complained before munching on the yellow fruit. Before he knew it, Fasha was soaring across Snakeway faster than he could track. "Hey!" He hollered, waving his hand to her as he sprinted across the snake. "Wait for me!" He yelped, but it was too late. Soon Goku would have no sights on Fasha.

...

Raditz delivered another devastating punch to the dummy he forged. It survived a lot of powerful blows because of the armor he placed on it, giving Raditz more of a challenge. The brother of Goku frowned while an image played back on his mind.. It was on the day planet Vegeta exploded.

...

 _Raditz had just finished class at the Saiyan academy. He was having a bad day to say the least. He failed his survival's test, and was outclassed in yet another spar with another Saiyan child. The crowded hallway seemed to annoy the child, but he wouldn't dare to speak. Suddenly a taller kid walked up to Raditz, with a menacing group behind him, smirking. "Aw, look at weakling Raditz! What's wrong Raditz? Third Class Saiyan Academy is too tough for ya? What is this, your third year in the same basic grade? You're pathetic! Hahahahaha" The kid smirked as the crowd behind him giggled tauntingly. Raditz angrily squeezed his small fists, gathering himself to a stance. "I'm getting tired of you, ESpara!" He scowled back with feistiness Before getting lifted by the throat and being tossed towards the wall, which was countered with another kick from Espara, who had used the afterimage technique to catch up. The class laughed as Raditz was easily conquered with fists and feet, being knocked onto the ground. Espara chuckled under his breath before stomping his boot on the side of Raditz's temple. "Stay down, where you belong!" Suddenly a strange aura swept Espara away. The aura emanated from Raditz himself, who got up angrily swinging with paining precision, knocking Espara down the hallway, smashing the Saiyan child onto the wall. Raditz growled before withdrawing his hands away from him, sending golden thick volley rays of energy to his opponent, causing an explosion in the hallway. When it cleared, a bloody Espara could only subconsciously roll the eyes into the back of his head before falling face-flat onto the tile, earning gasps from the kids. Simultaneously all the scouters in the hallway beeped, indicating that he was dead. Killed by Raditz.. "You.. Killed him!" Saiyans would manage to speak before a lizard like being made his way down the hall in a hover chair. "Uh oh, Raditz is gonna get it now!" one of the Saiyan children whispered. When he appeared next to Raditz, he stopped and smiled before patting his head. "Very good, Raditz. You handled your situation quite nicely. Whaddya say I assign you to a planet myself?"_

 _"I would appreciate that a lot, Lord Frieza Sir!"_

 _"Good.." Frieza chuckled as he led him down the hall._

...

"Damn those Saiyans.. DAMN YOU FRIEZA!" Raditz flipped multiple times before exerting himself by angrily dishing multiple violet energy attacks onto the dirt, each exploding on impact with the ground. He hated being weak compared to the rest. He hated being deceived to. Raditz couldn't take it anymore as he scratched his head in frustration...

 _'Why?'_

 _ **Our heroes have begun their training! What will become of them after training with Kami? And what's going to happen to Fasha and Goku? And what are these visions Piccolo is having? What will Bardock and Raditz do? Find out next time on Dragon Ball : A Hero's Redemption!**_

 **A/N: Hey guys! I now have a specific date on when I will update. I promise I will get in at least 1-3 chapters in on Sundays! I may even sometimes post some beforehand. Once again I thank you all for the support, and until next time!**


End file.
